


NSFW Alphabet - Hisoka

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A - Z of smutty, sexy, filthy Hisoka and his antics in the bedroom (and often out of it)
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 491
Collections: Anonymous





	NSFW Alphabet - Hisoka

A - Aftercare.

Hisoka doesn't mind it. If it’s a one night stand, he would immediately leave but if it's a recurring event with you, then he stays so he can fuck you again the next morning. He likes it when you sprawl out against his chest, his fingers playing with your hair. 

B - Body part

On himself, he likes his pecs and his cock. Both were big and firm and were enough to get anyone horny for him. Leave hickeys on his chest or bite around his nipples and he will pound into you so hard you’ll be sore for weeks. 

On you, he likes your ass. He loves to grope you, in private or public, doest matter. A fistfull of flesh to squeeze is enough to get his motor running when he’s around you. And if he’s feeling particularly sadistic, tossing you over his knee and spanking your ass until its beet red. He loves to watch the flesh jiggle with each hit, your cries echoing as he ruthlessly punishes you. 

C - Cum

It depends on his mood. Hisoka’s preferences change in a heartbeat. He might cum in your mouth and make you swallow, or he will titty fuck you and paint your face with his seed. Other times he’ll spank or whip you and cum all over your red skin or, he’ll cum over your ass and use it as lube to finger fuck your asshole. More often than not, he folds your body over and pumps it right into your pussy, shoving his cook deep and filling you up to the brim. 

D - Dirty Secret

Hisoka doesn't have many dirty secrets as hes open and brash about his sexual life. Perhaps what can count is he always ensures your pleasure first. Everytime you have sex, he makes you climax first, and usually, more than once. Unless it’s a situation where you’re giving him a quick blowjob, he will cum in your mouth and immediately make you follow his climax. 

E - Experience

Even he has forgotten at this point

F - Favorite position

Fucking you up against the wall, from behind doggy style or Pushing your knees upto your chest and pounding into you. Basically, any position that can fuck his cock deep inside your hole. 

G - Goofy

As with real life, he’s a magician in the sheets. It can get weird sometimes, like when he shifted his tongue to take the shape of a dildo and literally fuck you with it, but it’s usually him using Bungee gum in very...creative ways. 

H - Hair.

He has a bit of trail leading down from his abdomen but aside from that, he’s clean shaven. 

I - Intimacy

Hisoka is neutral towards it. He wouldnt actively seek it out himself, but if his partner requests it, he won't say no. 

J - Jack Off

He loves to jerk off. When you’re not around, he does it quite frequently as just thinking of you immediately gets him hot and bothered. There were even times during sex where he’d jack off right in front of you, giving you a nice little show. 

K - Kink

Anything under the sun, hisoka is ok with. Sky's the limit as they say. 

He is very flexible, depending on his partner and what they want from him. For example, he can be a hardcore dom or a submissive depending on how his partner wants to fuck him (but no matter what, he always has control. Don’t let him fool you otherwise)

L - Location

He will fuck you anywhere. He does. Not. care.

He had to hold himself back once from ripping your clothes off during the tournament and just pounding your pussy in front of everybody. He only didn't because he knew you two had not talked about how broad your kink ranges go, and so, didn't know your opinion of it. If you are ok with it...then oh boy. Get ready. 

M - Motivation

Hisoka is not above using sex as a means to get information. He knew people wanted to fuck him, men and women, and if they were valuable, he would. But with you, it's just the pleasure and intimacy of it. He enjoys ruining you on his cock and enjoys painting you with white. 

N - No

The only thing he isn't up for is non-consentual sex. He simply doesn't find it fun if the other person isn't into it. He does enjoy breaking people, but when it comes to sex, it needs to be consentual. 

O - Oral

Hisoka loves eating pussy. He fucking loves it. He’ll eat you out so much he’ll leave you dry and keep going. Something about sucking on your woman-hood, the taste, the feeling, whatever, he cant get enough of it. Sit on his face, lie on the bed or let him dump you on the dining table and eat you out for breakfast, he does not care. He will eat you out whenever he can. 

He also loves to receive oral. He loves watching you lavish his cock, your tongue gliding over his stiff mass as you try your best to take in all of him. It’s adorable and sexy at the same time. He favorite thing to do is fuck your face. He gets some sadistic pleasure out of making you gag on his cock, tears staining your red cheeks, his hands fisting your hair roughly as he thrusts into you. And when he climaxes, he pulls you all the way in, his navel against your nose as he cums down your throat. 

P - Pace

Again, depends on the mood. If he feels like ravishing your body with affection and orgasms, he takes his time. If he’s pent up and ready to burst at even the slightest touch, its hurried and animalistic. 

Q - Quickie

He’s up for it. He enjoys the rush of adrenaline and carnal desire that goes through both of you. He especially loves quickies in public. Something about you wanting him so desperately, you’d settle for a quick fuck in an abandoned corner of a library gets him so, incredibly horny. 

R - Risk

Again, he’s up for anything. Even things that might hurt him. 

S - Stamina

No surprise here but the man has a never ending stamina. Years of being a fighter has trained his body to not get tired easily. He has literally fucked you into unconsciousness once. 

T - Toy

He loves toys. Either to use on you or himself, he always gets pleasure from it. His favorite will have to be vibrators that he stuffs inside you before you need to fight in a tournament. He did that to himself once and almost came in his pants in front of everyone.    
  


U - Unfair

The only way he’s unfair would be the emotional department because he's not great at social cues. When it comes to sex, you might argue that he’s too generous. 

V - Volume

Hope you like his voice because boy, he is a screamer. He moans and grunts and gasps and yells, not even bothering to keep his voice down. He cries out when he fills your pussy, he moans when you suck on his balls, he growls when he eats you out and the list goes on. 

The pure filth that comes out of his mouth is unparalleled. He talks dirty in your ear and moans as he finger fucks you to climax. Once, when the two of you were eating in a restaurant, he didn't even try and whisper all the dirty, filthy things he wanted to do to you and you flushed in embarrassment as everyone in the place turned to look at you. Hisoka simply laughed, and flicked his tongue out between his fingers.

W - Wild card.

He loves to choke you when his blood lust has taken over. The only reason he can do that is because he knows that you’re strong and that your nen abilities make it impossible for him to kill you while he chokes you. His cock strains in his pants, his mind numb and simply watching your face as his hands tighten around your neck is enough for him to cum untouched. 

X - X ray.

He has a lovely, long and thick cock. It stands proud and tall when erect and is still an impressive size when flacid. But it's the confidence that really pulls it off. Not only does he have big dick energy, even if his cock was more average or small, he would still fuck like a champ. 

Y - Yearning

All day, everyday. He has an impressive labido and the horniness of a 12 year old. The only thing that gets him as excited about sex is fighting. (Bonus points if you are his sexual partner but are also his rival in battle. He will never not try to get in your pants then.)

Z - Zzzzz

Hisoka doesn't sleep much. Maybe three, four hours a night. He waits for you to sleep, before he gets up to take a shower, read a book or watch a movie. Unless necessary, he always stays beside you as you sleep, lending his body as a pillow. 

  
  
  



End file.
